<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Жажда by WTF Dusktown 2021 (dusktown)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29026017">Жажда</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dusktown/pseuds/WTF%20Dusktown%202021'>WTF Dusktown 2021 (dusktown)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dusktown, Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood Drinking, Drabble, F/F, Gen, Mystical Creatures, UST, Vampires, WTF Kombat 2021, Witches, er - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:34:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>413</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29026017</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dusktown/pseuds/WTF%20Dusktown%202021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>В глубине своей одинокой, <i>старой</i> души, С. надеялась, что это навсегда.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>С./Н./Э.</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Жажда</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div>Когда С. в первый раз попробовала кровь Н., она подумала, что никогда не пробовала ничего слаще. Когда-то подававшиеся для нее вместе с кровью красивейших девиц и юнош, лучшие вина Кемета блекли перед глубокой тягучей сладостью, таявшей на языке. Пить Н. было все равно что пить ночь, бархатную и беззвездную в своей молодости. С. пила и не могла напиться, пила и чувствовала себя легкой, свежей, юной.<p>И когда она, как свойственно всем юным, потеряла на миг голову, ощутила на секунду, как страшное предчувствие сковало ее сердце при взгляде на чужое белое лицо, Н. подняла свои веки, обожгла ее взглядом своих вечно любопытных глаз и улыбнулась нежно, и улыбалась, пока С. поила ее своей древней, полной горечи прожитых лет и пережитых страданий кровью, держа к себе близко, словно новорожденное дитя. В следующий раз, когда Н. раскрыла глаза, в них был жадный восторг. </p><p>(В глубине своей одинокой, <i>старой</i> души, С. надеялась, что это навсегда).</p><p>Тогда она еще не знала, что ее желания еще могут исполнятся.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>***</p>
</div>Кровь Н. почти не изменилась на вкус. Даже после того, как С. поила ее собой снова и снова, чтобы она была сильной, чтобы могла пережить века, оставаясь нетронутой ни рассветными лучами, ни чужой ненавистью, она все еще была сладка. Слаще всего, что С. пробовала.<p>Единственным, что изменилось, был легкий, почти неразличимый привкус. Привкус, шепчущий «мое», и древний, убаюкивающий не ведающего сытости монстра знанием, что Н. принадлежит С. от и до. </p><p>Иногда Н. не позволяла ей отстраниться, целовала С. своими окровавленными губами в такой же перемазанный ее собственной кровью рот, и спрашивала: «Пробовала ли ты что-то лучше?»</p><p>«Нет, — отвечала С. — Никогда». </p><p>(И вспоминала светлые волосы, и глаза, переменчивые как отблеск света на снегу, и манящий изгиб смешливых губ, окрашенных красным — не кровью, а соком диких ягод, придворным вином, кармином. Кожу, целованную бледным северным солнцем, едва способную спрятать под собой жаркий колдовской огонь, зовущую: попробуй. Сгори дотла).</p><p>«Никогда», — отвечала однажды уже опаленная звездами, древняя С., и не врала. </p><p>И Н. улыбалась и смотрела на нее пристально своими острыми, как блеск ножа, любопытными глазами.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>***</p>
</div>Н., бывшая ее от и до. Н., являющаяся ее от и до. Ее Н., упархивающая каждый раз все дальше и дальше, чтобы однажды забыть дорогу домой.<p>Ее Н., возвращающаяся теперь домой с запахом солнца на коже и горячим, беспощадным огнем под ней. </p><p>«Попробуй», — шепчет теперь из раза в раз ее Н., глядя на нее своими восторженными, ненасытными глазами. </p><p>Пить такую Н. как пить сладчайшее вино, как пить беззвездную ночь. </p><p>(Как жар мучительного огня, ревущего и ранящего, но никогда не гаснущего).</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>